Always
by webbswoman
Summary: A series of drabbles about the partnership that is Starsky and Hutch.
1. Chapter 1

**I found these drabbles hidden deep withing my files. I wrote them ages ago and never got around to posting. Some of them are slash, other's aren't. Reviews would be appreciated. Hope you enjoy these.**

_One_

Hutch still remembers when he first met Starsky; the curly haired New Yorker had charged into their assigned room. Looking back Hutch knows that Starsky had charged into his life that very same day. For some reason the teachers at the academy had decided to put the two of them together, and they had stayed together ever since. At the end of the course Hutch had told Starsky that he was moving to Bay City to be near him, so they could be partners some day. Starsky had looked at him and said "of course." Hutch had found his family.

_Two_

Sometimes Hutch wonders why he stays in his job. When he stumbles across the copse of a teenager who decided that she couldn't go on any longer. When he's sitting in a hospital chair waiting for his partner to wake up after being shot he wonders why he became a cop in the first place. But then he reunites a child with his father, he helps another prostitute get off the streets, and all of a sudden he realises that the world needs people who are willing to go through the bad stuff, besides, Starsky needs to be looked after.

_Three_

For years they supported each other; through illness, through hard days at work, through the break ups, through enforced heroin addictions, times of grief, and through hospital recovery's. There were always rumours about just how close they were, but they took no notice. It was only when Hutch had declared that he was through with women, was through with break ups that Starsky began to think about the rumours. It took him three days to make his decision; their first kiss lasted exactly three minutes. It took Hutch three hours to say yes, they stayed together forever. Me and thee.

_Four_

Sweet Alice loves Hutch; she loves the way he treats her with respect, she loves the way he doesn't judge the way she lives, she loves the playful look he gets in his eyes when he talks to her. Alice knows that Hutch loves Starsky, the same way that she loves him. She also knows that with Starsky Hutch has a chance of happiness that she would never be able to give him, which is why she grabs hold of Starsky's arm as he follows Hutch out of the club and tells him what she knows. Starsky loves Hutch too.

_Five_

Starsky treasures each minute he gets to spend with Hutch, knowing that they are lucky to be together at all. They had had so many near misses, bullets that had nearly hit their target, poisons that had nearly done their job. He touches Hutch every moment he can, steals hugs and kisses from him at every opportunity. Because he knows that even though they've finally found each other, everything they have could be snatched away from them at any moment. They could have years left, months left, weeks left, days left or it could just be a matter of hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are some more drabbles. Thanks for the reviews, alerts etc for the last chapter. **

**I really wish I owned these guys (now there's a thought) but I don't.**

_One_

The gun shot sends shivers down his spine. The terror instantly consumes him. The fear is not for himself, but for his partner. Anxiously, he glances around, but he can't see any sign of his best friend. There is no answer when he shouts out, and the fear increases. He shouts again, desperation beginning to surface in his voice. He thinks about shootings, kidnaps and enforced drug addictions; and hopes for another miracle. He finds his partner face down, blood seeping out of a wound in his shoulder. And although it is bad, it could be a whole lot worse.

_Two_

Every time that he hears that an officer has been killed he feels a strange sense of relief. Because it could have been Starsky: but it wasn't. He feels sad for the officer, for the family, for the partner. But it also makes him realise how lucky he is. Suddenly the hospital visits seem better, because he could have been visiting a gravestone. Gunther's ruthless attack had almost killed his partner, but it hadn't. Eventually, Starsky will be home. Hutch only hopes that he doesn't go back out on the streets. Because risking the second chance wouldn't be worth it.

_Three_

Physically, they are complete opposites. One is tall, blond and fair skinned, with ice blue eyes and a battered old Ford. The other is stockier, with wild curly hair, tanned skin and a lightening striped Torino. They compliment each other nicely, like two halves of one whole. When they're on the streets they move as one, their partnership is a well oiled machine. They understand each other perfectly, words are not needed. The partners have known each other for years, and they've been together through good times, and the bad. And they know they'll be together till the very end.

_Four_

Time is running out. Hutch is fully aware of the fact that unless he is found, he is going to die in less than ten hours time. He's been a prisoner for what seems like years, his captors tell him that it's been five weeks. Five weeks of hell, not just for Hutch, but for his partner too. Hutch knows how desperate Starsky must be by now; he understands the guilt that the brunet will be feeling. Because the shoes been on the other foot, and it's not pretty from the other side. Starsky has nine hours, or Hutch dies.

_Five_

When Hutch thinks of Starsky he thinks of blue sneakers, hospitals and laughter. He remembers lots of hangovers, pool games and their first glorious trip to New York. In his minds eye he can picture the wild curls, and the warm eyes, and the image comforts him. When Starsky thinks of Hutch he thinks of music; soft and beautiful. He thinks of battered LTD's, near misses and home. Starsky will never forget the first time he met Hutch's family, or the first time Hutch had held him after a nightmare. Starsky thinks of his partner, and he instantly feels safe.


End file.
